


Yang's Weekend Home Alone

by omoprince13



Category: RWBY
Genre: Casual Peeing, Futanari, Futanari Yang Xiao Long, Gen, Home Nudist, Masturbation, Nudity, Sexual Fantasy, Urination, pooping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omoprince13/pseuds/omoprince13
Summary: Yang discovers that she's home alone for the weekend and decides to enjoy it in her favorite way: Getting naked, relieving herself wherever she wants, and jacking off.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Yang's Weekend Home Alone

The alarm clock typically on the table next to Yang’s bed lies shattered against the wall. She originally intended to get up early for a morning training session with her father, but a particularly nice dream that led to Yang dripping pre-cum into her pajama shorts caused her to punch the alarm clock on instinct when it went off. So, it wasn’t until the sun crept through her window and lied across her eyes that she finally woke up. She yawned softly, sat up and stretched, pausing a moment to listen for anything going on in the house. However, the house was silent. After a second of deciding whether or not she should get out of bed, she lightly spanked her cheeks to wake herself up fully and got out of bed. On her way out of her room, she passed the full length mirror she had by the door and checked herself out. She had her hair free and was wearing her typical pajamas. However, she did quickly notice the small wet spot on the front of her bottoms, a reminder of the wet dream she had woken from. She tucked the wet spot towards the back a bit, so it was hidden from sight. The sensation of the fabric of her bottoms slid nicely against the tip of her cock, making her let out a small moan and shiver. It also alerted her to the fact that she needed to take her morning piss quite soon after she figured out why the house was so quiet. Usually by now, there would be the sounds and smells of breakfast cooking coming from the kitchen or the sound of some sports event (if Tai had control of the TV) or video game (if Ruby had control of the TV) coming from the living room. 

Poking her head out of her room, Yang saw no type of motion and could hear no sounds. She walked out into the kitchen and found a note taped to a cereal box on the counter. Yang grabbed the box and began reading the note aloud.    
“Yang.   
I have some business in town and Ruby wanted to go with me. We went to go ask you if you wanted to come, but then we heard you break your alarm and thought it’d be better to let you sleep. We’ll be gone for the weekend. If you want to join us, we’ll be staying at Beacon. If not, we’ll be back on Monday. Try not to miss us too much.  
-Love, Dad”

A smile crept across Yang’s face as she began to lightly sway her hips and spread her legs apart. Her soft and smooth pajama shorts began to slowly slip down her legs, getting caught on her cock for a moment before sliding onto the ground. Yang stepped out of them and chuckled wickedly.    
“Home alone for the weekend, huh… Guess that means I get to be naughty.”   
Still acutely aware of her need to relieve herself, she decided that there was no point in holding it anymore, now that she was alone. She looked towards the floor in front of her as she relaxed her lower body and watched as piss slowly began to shoot from her cock, onto the floor. She swayed her hips a bit more, making sure she pissed  _ all  _ over the floor in front of her.    
“Fuuuuck, I haven’t been able to do this in forever.” she cheered as her morning stream of piss began to die down. She shook her cock dry, then began to think about breakfast. Having quickly regressed into lazy mode, Yang’s desire for a bacon and egg breakfast was dulled in comparison for just a general desire for food, so she pulled out a bowl, poured some cereal and milk in, and sat down on the couch in front of the TV and ate her breakfast in front of some reality show from Mistral. 

Once she finished her meal, she lied the bowl on a nearby table and looked to see that her shirt had been lightly splashed with milk. She shrugged lightly, then threw off the shirt, leaving herself totally nude.    
“Ahhh, this is the life…” Yang mused as she put her right hand to her cock and began lightly stroking herself. She lied back against the couch as she began her fap, closed her eyes, and let her mind wander. It had been months, maybe even years since she was able to masturbate naked in the living room. Sure, she was able to get away with jacking off once in a while in there, when her family had gone to sleep, but she dared not get totally naked, since Ruby was prone to wandering around if she couldn’t sleep and Tai often raided the kitchen during the night. Ruby almost caught her two separate times, so Yang knew she had to be especially careful if that one was around. 

Hell, it was difficult to even hang out naked. She was slightly embarrassed by the idea of her dad seeing her naked, so she never tried asking if she could go naked when it was just the three of them at home. Ruby saw her naked all the time, though, Ruby often seemed to really need to pee when Yang was taking a shower, so she’d get an eyeful as she sat on the toilet. Sometimes that pee would turn into something else and Ruby would end up watching Yang’s entire shower. Yang just felt glad that her dad never needed to go when she was busy. While that meant that Yang could hang out naked in front of Ruby, it was rarely just the two of them, and she could never hang out naked when they were at the dorms. Weiss had spotted her coming out of the shower once and screamed, not expecting Yang to be packing that kind of heat. So, around the prudish Weiss, nudity was out of the question. At least Blake seemed to be apathetic about the subject, for better or worse. 

Yang’s mind lingered on that of Weiss for the moment, and what she could have done if Weiss wasn’t such a prude. She imagined, a rich girl like her must give pretty good head. Instead of screaming at the sight of Yang’s cock, Yang thought of her putting that mouth to better use and giving her a blowjob right then and there, standing in the bathroom. Yang imagined putting her hand on Weiss’ head as the girl bobbed back and forth along her length. A nice, obedient little whore, there to serve her. She imagined cumming into Weiss’ mouth, then pushing her uniform off and pulling her onto her cock, imagining that Weiss might kiss her neck or suck on her tits while she rode her. If she was like that, Yang could probably get away with hanging out in their room naked whenever she wanted to. She could also even probably piss or even shit on the floor if she wanted to and just make Weiss clean it up. The mental image of Team RWBY all snug in their beds, then Yang just slipping out, squatting down, and taking a huge shit on the floor, then going back to bed as Weiss got up to clean it is what pushed Yang over the edge, and she shot two lines of cum onto the floor in front of her. Yang could feel sweat begin to drip from her forehead as she lightly panted at the sensation of that orgasm. 

As she breathed, she could feel double trouble approaching her, the dual sensations of the milk from the cereal and the burgers from last night’s dinner creeping up on her. The first one was easy enough to take care of, with Yang not even bothering to start to hold herself when she felt the need to piss and just going on the floor. As it was only the milk from a bowl of cereal, it was a very light stream of piss that Yang sent onto the floor, but it was enough to wash away the trails of cum. As she peed, she thought about what she should do about the other end. She knew that she should probably just go to the bathroom like a normal person, then get dressed and clean up her puddles while she was at it, but that was something that she wasn’t going to do when she had the place all to herself. No, she knew that she wouldn’t be using the toilets for this weekend. Instead, as she felt her stream die down, she stood up, walked over to her discarded top, and squatted over it. Since she was going to need to do laundry tomorrow as it was, there was no harm in needing to do an extra wash cycle. She began to push and felt a long log leave her and drop onto the shirt. Chuckling softly, she continued to push, dropping two more additional large logs of shit onto her shirt. Looking down, she admitted the small mountain she had made. She strolled over to the kitchen, took a segment of paper towel, and wiped herself clean, then dropped the towel onto her pile.    
“This is gonna be a fun weekend.” Yang said with a smile, anticipating the fun that was ahead of her.


End file.
